newpoc_supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Helia
Stephanie Montaigne, also known as Helia, is a character serving the Illuminate in Supocalypse. Biography Helia was raised in a lower-class family, who couldn't afford to send her to college, much less give her a good education. She socialized a lot in school but had C-average grades throughout her childhood. Although her parents and some of her friends called her out on this issue, Helia tried to be optimisic. She was willing to know what higher education, college and everything else in the world was like, and tried her hardest to succeed, even if her views on these subjects were farfetched. After the virus hit, she began developing a sense of isolation. Suddenly, monsters from the shadows attacked. Discovering that she had wings of cold steel, she leaped into the sky and tried to fly away. During her panic, she also discovered that fog was being generated from her hands. Helia crash-landed near the midwest of Supomerica after the escape. One day, she saw two grunts under the elite organization known as the Illuminate. She tried to follow them, but was caught and forced to join, telling no one about her affiliation. While she has no agenda of her own, Helia is ready to support other people, whether they be from the Illuminate or not. Powers and Skills Flight: Using her metallic wings, Helia can fly at superhuman speeds. The wings don't appear aerodynamic at first, but they absorb the energy from oxygen and propel the user with it. '''Fog Generation: '''Helia can create fog of any density and control it at will. The larger the fog, the more energy and willpower it takes to control or erase it. The fog is not powerful enough to pyhsically harm foes. Combat Style and Weaknesses While she has little combat training outside of tests from the Illuminate, she works well supporting a group in battle using her controlled fog. This leaves her enemies blinded while her squad makes the escape or allows for surprise attacks. This, combined with Helia's high-speed flight, make her an annoying foe to go up against. She can employ these tactics in solo missions, but due to her low strength it's not as effective. Helia is useless against foes with light-based powers who can eliminate her fog. Users of water and wind-based powers may be able to throw the fog back at her, although this isn't a problem if Helia has enough energy to do the same. Both of her powers can't hurt inhuman foes, making her rely on a group. She works best with much stronger allies who can benefit from the element of surprise. Personality Many believe that Helia is a strict extrovert, but she can be overwhelmed by helping or conversing with others, valuing solitude. These claims wouldn't be too far off, however, as she loves to interact with others and guide them to their full potential. She can crumble to social pressures but she's usually determined to accomplish this goal. She's a great listener with high intuition and imagination, although she's academically unintelligent and can be unrealistic about her goals. Helia works well in groups, aware of everyone's feelings and tries to create an efficient system with the common man in upmost conisderation. She leads a rich, complex inner life which most people can't understand, not even herself at times. Alone, she likes to relax or sleep. Whenever she can, she organizes her belongings in ways that they would be the most simple to get to, although this can compound stress onto her with the existing exhaustion from an active social life (she wouldn't call herself "busy," on the other hand). Helia is particularly hard to read when it comes to such stress. Goals and Beliefs Helia believes that there is potential in everyone, both for combat skill and improving one's personality. She has trouble recognizing this in herself, however. Improving the lives of those around her is her largest concern. Faction Status She's not an active participant in the Illuminate, but was threatened from leaving. Additional Noes *Helia loves chocolate. *She finds herself reading poetry when alone. Stories TBA Category:Female Category:Illuminate